


Give Me What I Need

by jageunjaeang6661



Category: Advanced Warfare - Fandom, Call of Duty
Genre: Established Relationship, Gideon/Mitchell - Freeform, M/M, advanced warfare, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jageunjaeang6661/pseuds/jageunjaeang6661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you won't talk about it fine...but you left these in my room." Mitchell huffed, stuffing the pair of handcuffs into Gideon's chest and walked off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post in a few years, hope it's at least enjoyable  
> Set loosely after Aftermath,
> 
> Italics are Gideon's thoughts, ^__^

Gideon growled quietly as he made his way down the hall, not quite angry but close enough to it. Frustrated, that's what he was. He kept thinking over what Mitchell had said...

"If you won't talk about it fine...but you left these in my room." Mitchell huffed, stuffing the pair of handcuffs into Gideon's chest and walked off.

GIdeon growled again, shaking his head to himself as he turned the corner to head for the rooms. He was failing at avoiding his thoughts, as that particular comment had set off his memory...thinking back to the night before.

"Fuck...." Mitchell gasped, dropping his head back into the pillows. He bit into his lip roughly, squeezing his eyes shut.  
Gideon leaned up some, looking up to him, licking over his lips. "Look at me." He breathed out, smirking slightly as the private forced himself to look back to him.  
Mitchell stared up at him, releasing his lip. "...quit...teasing.." He pleaded, tugging on the cuffs slightly.  


Gideon shook his head again, glanced back slightly before shoving the door to one room open. "What the fuck was that all about?" He demanded upon entry.

Mitchell looked over to him, raising a brow in response. "Are you really asking me that?" He asked, pushing himself up slightly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Clearly." Gideon gruffly replied, locking the door behind him then leaning back against it, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down to Mitchell.

Mitchell snorted, pushing himself to his feet. "I thought I was pretty clear about you having left your belongings in my room," He replied, watching him intently.

"Not that, I dont care about the handcuffs, what did you mean?" Gideon questioned, straightening up some.

Mitchell stared at him a moment then sighed shortly, raising a brow at him. "...you cant tell me you dont remember," He replied, crossing his arms.

"I wasnt paying attention," Gideon bluntly replied, shrugging his shoulders slightly. On the contrary...he remembered very well. Too well.

Mitchell rolled his eyes and moved toward him. "You came to me," He stated, "You just...I know...you weren't That drunk...you barely drank anything..."

"I didnt realize you were watching me all night, Mitchell," Gideon stated, uncrossing his arms and moving away from the door. Of course I realized....

"Well it was kind of hard not to," Mitchell replied, dropping his hands to his sides. "Especially with you coming up and dragging me off." He added with a huff.

"Well everytime I looked up you were staring, you were practically begging for me to drag you off." Gideon countered, moving a bit closer to Mitchell, watching him intently.

"Not like you havent known about me all this time, obviously you aren't that desensitized." Mitchell stated, staring at him, crossing his arms again.

Gideon shrugged again and smirked. "I like to indulge myself occasionally," He replied. I'd like to more than occasionally...with you...

Mitchell rolled his eyes, dropping his hands. "You cant tell me that's all it is to you," He stated, "If it was you wouldnt keep coming back if it was!"

"You're a good lay." Gideon replied simply, eyeing Mitchell slightly. "There is nothing more to it." He added.

"Oh don't give me that shit Gideon!" Mitchell growled, watching him intently, "Why aren't you fuckin' Joker too then? Or anyone else on the side?!"

"I haven't caught them eye fucking me like you have." Gideon stated, stepping closer to Mitchell. "Why are you so upset over this anyways?"

"don't play fucking stupid with me, you know what this is to me." Mitchell replied, losing his control and shoved him back, "Your such...a fuckin' jackass!"

Gideon grabbed Mitchell's arms and jerked him closer. "Watch how you speak to me Private." he snarled lowly, slowly backing Mitchell up.

Mitchell gasped shortly then huffed, staring up at him. "The fuck are you gonna do?" He replied, raising a brow.

Gideon growled lowly, tighting his grip on Mitchell's arms, pressing their lips together roughly. This is what I need....

Mitchell gasped again, freezing momentarily before kissing him back hard, a quiet sound escaping his throat.

Gideon backed Mitchell up to the bed, nipping sharply at his lip before he pulled back and shoved him down. God I want you...

Mitchell let out a startled sound, looking back up to him, starting to lean back up. He bit his lip slightly then released it, watching Gideon intently.

Gideon quickly pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side. He crawled onto the bed, slowly looking Mitchell over.

Mitchell licked over his lips, glancing him over as he reached forward, tugging Gideon's pants open.

Gideon smirked and leaned down pressing their lips back together, eagerly tugging his shirt up.

Mitchell released a quiet groan, kissing his back hard as he shoved his pants down as far as he could, leaning up a bit for him.

Gideon briefly pulled back, tugging Mitchell's shirt off and tossed it to the side. He glanced over Mitchell before pressing their lips back together, nipping sharply at his lip as he worked his pants the rest of the way off.

Mitchell shivered, parting his lips with a quiet gasp. He dropped his hands to pull open his own pants, starting to push them down.

Gideon teased his tongue over Mitchell's, moving his hands down his chest and to his pants, pulling them off.

Mitchell groaned quietly, raising his hips for him, moving his hands up to Gideon's neck, pulling him down over him

Gideon growled lowly and pressed closer to him, nudging Mitchell's legs apart. You are mine.

Mitchell shivered beneath him, pulling back from the kiss and looked up to him.

Gideon licked over his lips and looked down to him. "Lube?" He gruffly asked, wrapping a hand around their cocks and stroked slowly.

Mitchell moaned, bucking up slightly. "..in...in the drawer," He replied, motioning toward the small dresser.

Gideon shivered roughly, stroking them a couple more times before he reached over to retrieve the lube.

Mitchell let out a small whimper at the loss and laid back against the pillows, watching him intently.

Gideon straightened up and sat back on his heels, squeezing some lube over his fingers before tossing the tube to the side. He teasingly pressed a fringer against Mitchell's hole before slowly pressing it in.

"Fuck..." Mitchell breathed, droppping his head back into the pillows, biting into his lip.

Gideon smirked and bit into his own lip, teasingly brushing his finger over Mitchell's spot a couple times before pushing another finger into him.

Mitchell moaned lowly, pushing his hips down onto his fingers, biting harder into his lip, looking up to him.

Gideon groaned lowly, scissoring his fingers. "I'm not going to be able to wait long..."

Mitchell shivered, licking over his lips. "...fuck me then," He replied, pushing his hips down again.

Gideon pulled his fingers out and slicked himself over quickly, moving between Mitchell's legs. "Don't complain I didn't stretch you enough later." He murmured, slowly pushing into him.

Mitchell moaned lowly, dropping his head back then looked back up to him. He raised a hand and pulled Gideon down to press their lips together.

Gideon growled lowly and kissed him back roughly, grabbing onto Mitchell's hips and pulled him closer.

Mitchell shivered, biting on his lip, wrapping his legs around his hips, moaning into the kiss.

Gideon gave Mitchell a moment to adjust before he slowly pulled out. He nipped sharply at his lip as he thrust back into him.

Mitchell pushed his hips down on him, parting his lips for him eagerly, raising a hadn to grasp Gideon's shoulder.

Gideon moaned lowly into the kiss, teasing their tongues together, starting a rough pace.

Mitchell gasped shakily, digging his nails into the others shoulder, pulling back just enough to suck hard on his tongue.

Gideon groaned lowly, arching into Mitchell's nails, tightening his grip on his hips.

Mitchell shivered, biting on his tongue then released it, looking up to him, licking over his lips.

"God..." Gideon growled, thrusting faster into him. He could barely think now...now that he had what he wanted. What he needed.

Mitchell moaned lowly, dropping his head back, pushing into his thrusts. "Fuck.." He breathed, biting into his lip roughly.

Gideon growled lowly, gripping his hips tightly."That's it, Mitchell," He groaned, digging his nails into his skin.

Mitchell bit into his lip, arching into his nails. "God Gideon...: He moaned, dropping his hands above his head, "H..harder..."

Gideon moaned lowly, leaning down and kissing over his neck. "God you feel so good..." He breathed, thrusting harder into him.

Mitchell moaned a bit louder, arching his back. "Fuck Gid...p-please..." He whimpered, gripping the sheets tightly.

Gideon smirked slightly into his skin, nipping at his pulse point. "What do you want, Mitchell?" He asked lowly, glancing up to him, stilling inside him.

Mitchell groaned lowly, looking up to him. "Gideon..please..f-fuck..." He babbled, pushing his hips down on him as best he could.

Gideon growled slightly, tightening his grip on his hips. "Please what?" He asked, biting down on his shoulder and sucking hard on the flesh.

Mitchell arched his back sharply, squirming beneath him. "Fuck..Gideon..p-please...n-not..gonna last long..." He whimpered, gripping the sheets tighter "Touch me..."

Gideon smirked into his skin, barely pulling out and pushed back into him. "Beg." He growled out, looking up to him and licked over his lips.

Mitchell looked up to him, desperation filling his eyes. "P-please...fuck me hard...make me cum..m-make me see fucking stars..." He whimpered, pushing his hips down again.

Gideon shivered slightly, tightening his grip on his hips further. "Well since you ask so nicely," he smirked, leaning in ad pressed their lips together, picking his rough pace back up.

Mitchell moaned loudly, kissing him back eagerly, raising a hand to tangle in Gideon's short hair. He wrapped his legs around his hips tightly, shivering roughly in pleasure.

Gideon growled into the kiss, pulling Mitchell into his thrusts. He ran his tongue teasingly over the others lips, moving one hand to wrap around Mitchell's length, stroking him with his pace.

Mitchell shuddered in pleasure, bucking up into his hand and back onto him. He parted his lips just enough to suck on Gideon's tongue, biting lightly on the muscle.

Gideon moaned lowly, squeezing him slightly and thrusting faster into him. He looked down at him, digging his nails harder into the skin of his hips.

Mitchell groaned lowly, sucking harder on his tongue a moment before releasing it and tossed his head back. "Fuck! Gideon...please...god please..." He moaned, biting into his lip roughly.

Gideon leaned down to kiss over his neck, stroking him faster as he pushed harder into him. "Come on Mitchell..." He growned against his skin, nipping at his neck.

"Fuck...c-close...." Mitchell moaned, raising his hands to grip Gideon's shoulders, digging his nails into his skin sharply. He bucked up into his hand desperately, tighting his legs around his hips.

"Cum for me..." Gideon growled into his neck, biting down on his collarbone hard. He squeezed his cock and stroked him faster, thrusting almost violently into him.

Mitchell moaned louder, arching his back sharply. "Fuck!" He gasped as he spilled over Gideon's hand, shuddering with pleasure.

Gideon moaned lowly into his skin, sucking roughly on the spot. He stroked Mitchell through his orgasm, slowing his pace just enough for Mitchell to finish before himself.

"Oh god...fuck..Gideon..." Mitchell moaned shakily, bucking up into his hand, raking his nails over Gideon's shoulders.

Gideon groaned loudly, giving him a final squeeze before returning his hands to Mitchell's hips. He thrust faster into him, leaning up to press their lips together once again.

Mitchell moaned against his lips, eagerly parting his own for the older man. He shivered with the extra stimulation, his body twitching with it.

Gideon tangled their tongues together, thrusting into him only a few more times before he came hard into Mitchell. He pulled him in tight, moaning lowly into the kiss.

Mitchell arched his back at the feeling of Gideon spilling inside him, biting lightly on his tongue. He pushed his hips down on him, moaning weakly.

Gideon rode out his orgasms before slowing to a stop, pulling back just slightly to look down at the younger man.

Mitchell blinked his eyes open and looked up to him, licking over his lips. His breath came out in puffs as he stared up at Gideon,

Gideon let out a short breath, carefully pulling out of the man. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Mitchell's lips, moving to lay beside Mitchell, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Mitchell moaned softly, slipping his arms around Gideon's shoulders. He kissed him back lightly, slowly relaxing back into the bed.

Gideon pulled back again and looked down to Mitchell, licking over his lips slightly. He raised one hand and gently brushed some hair from the others face.

Mitchell leaned into his touch, sighing softly. He tightened his arms around Gideon slightly, staring up at him.

"You're much more to me than you realize," Gideon spoke after a moment, watching him carefully, sighing some.

Mitchell tilted his head slightly, laying back against the pillows. He stared at him a moment before he remembered where this all started. "Why the hell did you shut me out like that then?" He asked.

"Because...this isn't exactly acceptable...I...we need to be careful with this..." Gideon replied, gently brushing his fingers through Mitchell's hair, "Regardless...don't you ever doubt me."

Mitchell stared up at him another moment then smiled some, leaning up and gently kissed his lips. "At least don't shove me aside..." He murmured against his lips.

Gideon smiled some, kissing him back lightly. "You know me.." He replied, pressing their lips back together softly. I love you...


End file.
